Nomah's Land
by malilite
Summary: Je ne sais pas exactement ce qui fait passer les gens dans l'au-delà. Je parle des âmes. Je pense qu'ils voient une lumière où les autres ne peuvent pas. Je pense qu'ils voient une chance de devenir quelque chose d'autre. Quelqu'un d'autre.  LIENS


Hey tout le monde !

Ceci est un mini-OS, que j'avais l'intention de mettre comme bonus à la fin de ma fic _'__Leave it behind__'_. Attention, ça peut être considéré comme triste et déprimant et sans aucun intérêt... Je ne sais moi-même pas trop quoi en penser.

Précisions : Cet OS fait parti de l'univers des 'Liens', ma "saga" si je puis dire (pour plus de précisions, voir mon profil). Autre chose, certaines phrases, et une partie de l'inspiration que j'ai eu pour écrire ce texte, sont tiré d'un épisode de la série "Dead Like Me", l'épisode c'est "The Shallow End" je crois, saison 2.

Pour ceux qui viennent directement de _'__Leave it behind__'_, je suis vraiment ravie de vous voir (j'espère qu'il y en aura ^^).

* * *

><p><strong>Nomah's Land<strong>

_Quand un double Avada Kedavra nous emporta en même temps, Nymphadora et moi, sur le champ de Bataille à quelques mètres de Poudlard, j'ai pensé à Dieu. Au Dieu auquel ma mère moldue croyait. A cet enfoiré, s'il existait, hypocrite et empli de préjugés, qui m'avait puni en commençant par me faire loup-garou. _

_Si je n'avais pas été mort, j'aurais voulu crier, l'insulter, LUI. __« __Espèce de salop ! On nous dit qu'on est tous censés être les enfants de Dieu ! Sauf les monstres, c'est ça ? Sauf moi...__ » __J'aurais voulu éclater en sanglots. Combien de fois n'ai-je pas pleuré, en pensant à tous ceux que j'aimais et qui m'avaient quitté ? Et tout ça, c'était de sa faute, ce Dieu qui s'acharnait sur moi..._

_Pour une raison ou pour une autre, Dieu me détestait. Du moins, c'était ce que je pensais. Il m'arrachait chaque personne que j'aimais, douloureusement, en prenant son temps, tel le sadique que je considérais qu'il était. Chaque personne que j'ai aimé m'a trahi, m'a trompé, m'a fait souffrir, m'a quitté, m'a menti, ou bien est morte avant que j'ai eu le temps de profiter pleinement de sa présence. Selon moi, Dieu était responsable. _

_Et c'est là que j'ai compris que je m'étais trompé. Dieu ne s'était pas acharné en mettant sur mon chemin tous les malheurs du monde. Il m'avait bien sûr maudit, mais le reste était venu tout seul. Il sème des embûches dans la vie de chacun, et la mienne, c'était la lycanthropie ; elle était juste plus dure à porter que celle des autres._

_J'étais un lycanthrope, un monstre, je n'avais pas le droit d'aimer ; encore moins d'être aimé. La proximité et l'attachement aux autres, le désir de chaleur humaine, a beau être une obligation fondamentale pour l'homme, je n'y avais pas droit, tout simplement parce que je n'étais _pas_ humain. J'aurais juste bien aimé être prévenu. A la place, j'avais pu goûter à ces plaisirs interdits pendant un court instant, pour qu'on puisse mieux me les retirer ensuite._

Le sorcier aux grandes ailes blanches leva un sourcil fatigué et demanda son nom au nouveau venu. Il ignorait ce qu'il se passait sur Terre, mais il venait de recevoir une vague de sorciers qui parlaient tous la même langue et portaient les mêmes blessures fraîches et sanguinolentes - bien que le sang ne pouvait plus couler là où ils étaient - comme s'ils revenaient tous de la même bataille.

- Remus John Lupin.

- Un dernier mot, Mr Lupin ?

L'homme papillona des yeux et rentra dans une courte mais profonde réflexion « L'amour est le propre de l'Homme et ce qui entraîne toujours sa propre destruction »

Cette fois, l'ange-sorcier fronça les sourcils ; les derniers mots de la plupart des défunts parlaient d'amour, de ceux qui tenaient une place dans leur coeur, mais peu sortaient des phrases aussi philosophiques et désabusées. L'homme continua.

- Vous savez, c'est à cause des gens que j'ai aimé que ma vie a été si difficile. Mon père, en s'opposant à un loup-garou, a fait de moi un monstre, une horreur de la nature, pendant presque trente ans d'existence. Ma mère est tombé gravement malade et je ne me suis jamais remis de sa mort, lente et douloureuse. Mon ami Sirius s'est servi de moi pour une de ses maudites blagues et a manqué de m'envoyer à Azkaban. Mes amis James et Lily ne m'ont pas fait confiance et m'ont caché la véritable identité de leur Gardien du Secret, ce qui a fait que, pendant douze ans, j'ai haï Sirius, pensant qu'il était à l'origine de mon malheur. Mais finalement, c'était ce traitre de Peter qui avait ruiné ma vie alors que j'avais à peine vingt ans. Quant aux femmes que j'ai aimé, à l'enfant auquel je viens d'être arraché... Je... »

L'homme passa une main dans ses cheveux châtains parsemés de gris et soupira, visiblement las. L'ange-sorcier l'examina toujours avec attention, n'ayant aucune idée de quoi il parlait. Il ne pensa pas à couper son monologue, bien que le défunt dépassait largement le temps réglementaire attribué à chacun pour leurs derniers mots.

- Pourquoi Dieu m'a-t-il fait ça ?

- Fait quoi ? Mourir ainsi ? » L'ange n'avait pas pu résister et avait bravé l'ordre d'interdiction d'entamer de discussions avec les défunts.

- Vivre ainsi. Dieu n'aime pas toutes les créatures sur Terre, vous savez » L'homme vrilla l'ange de son regard profond, mélange de douces nuances de bruns caramélisées et d'or en fusion. Ce dernier se sentit mal à l'aise et réinstalla une certaine distance, obligatoire entre un ange-sorcier et un sorcier mort.

- Je pense que vous devriez prier, Mr Lupin.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Explications<strong>__: Je suis athée, je ne crois pas au Paradis ou à l'enfer. Je ne pense pas que les sorciers aient vraiment des croyances religieuses comme les moldus. Je ne pense pas non plus que tout ça, le système d'un "ange-sorcier" et tout, soit ce qu'il se passe réellement à la mort des sorciers. _

_Mais on s'est imaginés tellement de choses qui peuvent arriver quand la mort approche, même les athés, que ce soit "on voit sa vie défiler devant ses yeux" ou l'histoire de "la lumière blanche au bout d'un tunnel", vous voyez ce que je veux dire ? Je pense que les sorciers ont pu imaginer tout un tas de trucs également. Je pense aussi que, quand on meurt, nos dernières pensées sont très personnelles, et qu'on ne peut pas trop les contrôler, peut-être qu'on voit les gens qu'on aime, ou cette lumière, ou qu'on imagine un truc, aucune idée. Pour reprendre l'épisode de la série dont est tiré ce truc, "I don't know exactly what makes people cross over. I mean, souls. I think they see light when others can not. I think they see a chance to become something else. Someone else", c'est-à-dire ce que j'ai écrit dans le résumé de cet OS._

_Donc cet OS n'est pas la réalité du monde sorcier, seulement l'interprétation de Remus. C'est plus la dernière pensée de Remus qu'il ne peut pas contrôler ; je veux dire par là que je ne l'imagine pas, de son vivant, croire en Dieu ou considérer que tous les gens qu'il aime ne lui ont apporter que de la merde, comme ici. C'est un un scénario mental qui se passe en une seconde en temps réel, sa propre représentation de la "lumière blanche" ou de "sa vie qui défile devant ses yeux", il imagine cette histoire un peu "loufoque" de l'ange-sorcier à qui il expliquerait que sa vie était une profonde injustice et qu'il ne comprend pas ce qu'il a fait pour mériter ça. _

_Autre chose ; J'aurais pu parler de sa souffrance parce qu'il ne verra jamais son fils Ted grandir, ou parce que sa femme Tonks est morte. Il y a une raison du pourquoi je ne l'ai pas fait, que je n'ai pas envie d'expliquer, raison qui est directement liée au fait que cet OS est un clin d'oeil à ma saga, ma fic 'Leave it behind'. D'ailleurs, dans cette fic, la mère de Remus est malade d'un cancer, j'en parle dans l'OS. _


End file.
